Honeymoon Lovers (The White Rose Fence sequel)
by Bang Young Ran
Summary: Berbulan madu di Tahiti membuat Baek Hyun paham. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika Kris juga mengalami dilemma yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan. Dilemma apakah itu? A KrisBaek fic


**FF EXO/YAOI/KRISBAEK/ THE WHITE ROSE FENCE SEQUEL**

**Title: Honeymoon Lovers**

**Author: Bang Young Ran**

**Rating: M (adegan malam, eh, siang pertama, nich...*smirk*)**

**Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/AU**

**Length: One Shoot **

**Main Cast:**

**Byunnie Bebek *?***

**Lee Jiang Heng yang pengennya dipanggil Krissue~**

**Support Cast:**

**Nggak ada, dunia masih milik KrisBaek Couple~ 3**

**Disclaimer: EXO KrisBaek is SMEntertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah* **

**Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! NC! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS! **

**Author's Note: **Hola, hola~ Fiuuuhhhhh... Young Ran akhirnya bisa nyelesein sekuel FF yang satu ni. Oke, oke, Young Ran tahu ni dah lama banget. Jwesonghamnida, Readers-nim... berhubung Young Ran belum pernah ngerasain apa itu malam pertama *eh?*, jadinya FF ni ketunda mulu penyelesaiannya. Jadi, maaf sekali lagi kalo NC-annya kurang hot ato sgala macamnya. Harap dimaklumi ya~ bikinnya ampe panas-dingin, kepala mumet-mumet, pusing, batuk berda – eh? Hahaha, lebay... Pokoknya gitu, deh!^^ Akhir kata, review juseyo~~~ **ANDA SOPAN, SAYA PUN SEGAN**. OKE?!*maksa*

**Summary: **Berbulan madu di Tahiti membuat Baek Hyun paham. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika Kris juga mengalami dilemma yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan. Dilemma apakah itu?

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

**Honeymoon Lovers**

_Aku ingin terbang,_

_ Mengepakkan sayap selebar-lebarnya di langit luas..._

_ Aku ingin menyelam,_

_ Menyusuri dasar laut yang indah..._

_ Aku ingin berlari,_

_ Di bawah teriknya matahari pantai..._

_ Dan, seandainya lelah menyergap,_

_ Aku ingin berbaring..._

_ Di tengah padang rumput yang luas..._

_ Bersamamu, kasih..._

"Eungh... AKH! Hiks... hiks..."

Air mata itu jatuh begitu saja, menuruni pipi putih mulus milik seorang namja manis bernama Byun Baek Hyun, ah, atau sekarang kita harus memanggilnya Wu/ Lee Baek Hyun ('Lee' diambil dari nama China asli sang suami, Kris aka Lee Jiang Heng. Sedangkan 'Wu'... huft... author gak perlu jelasin, 'kan?!#plak).*gaksukabertele-tele*

"AKH! KRIS! PELAN-PELAN!"

Lagi-lagi Baek Hyun berteriak dan merintih kesakitan. Kira-kira mereka lagi ngapain, ya? Jangan berpikiran yadong dulu, mereka bukan lagi 'PIIIIIIP', kok. Yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah...

"Baby, berhentilah menggerakkan kakimu. Bagaimana bisa aku memijatnya kalau kau terus bergerak begitu!"

Nah. Itulah yang terjadi. Gimana? Masih belum paham juga? (R: Cepetan jelasin, woi! Dasar author gak tanggung jawab!#kick) Ukh, ne, ne, author bakal jelasin. Tapi sebelum itu... Ah, oke, oke, karena takut ngeliat readers-nim yang udah pada ngasah golok, author bakal jelasin. (R: Dari tadi, kek!*goloknyadisimpandulu*)

Ehem! Seperti yang kita tahu, Byun Bebek dan Krissue Wu sudah menikah*flashbackdikit*. Sebuah _resort_ pantai indah di Tahiti menjadi pilihan tempat mereka untuk berbulan madu. Baek Hyun yang pada dasarnya 'sedikit' _hiperactive_, dengan riang gembiranya bermain ombak ditemani sang suami, Kris. Namun malang, saat bermain ombak, tidak sengaja kakinya menginjak bebatuan karang yang licin. Ia terjatuh. Dan lebih naasnya lagi, Kris tidak sengaja menginjak tulang keringnya di dalam air saat namja itu mendekat untuk menolongnya. Ckckck... sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga pula.*tanggaganteng?*

"Hiks, appo~~ Kau benar-benar babo, Kris. Dasar raksasa! Beraninya kau menginjak kakiku, hiks~" omel Baek Hyun yang masih sempat-sempatnya mengatai Kris di tengah tangisnya. Kalau saja tidak dalam keadaan ini, Kris pastilah tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang.

"Mianhe, Baby. Aku tidak melihat kakimu tadi. Maafkan aku," ucap namja tinggi itu memelas. Mau tidak mau Baek Hyun luluh juga, toh, kejadian ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Kris.

"Hiks, ya, sudah. Aku tidak mau main lagi. Kita kembali ke penginapan saja." Baek Hyun terlihat seperti anak kecil, masih dengan mata yang berair, namja mungil itu mencoba

bangkit dari pasir yang didudukinya. Namun tentu saja kaki kanannya yang agak lebam mempersulit gerakan tersebut.

Set~

Grep.

Bagaikan pangeran di cerita-cerita dongeng, Kris membopong tubuh mungil Baek Hyun dengan entengnya. "Jadi... Yang Mulia ingin kubawa kembali ke istana?" godanya.

Yang digoda langsung menatap namja tampan itu cemberut. Tetapi tanpa kentara lengannya mengalungi bahu Kris. Sedikit tergelitik juga karena kulit lengannya yang telanjang, merasakan kontak langsung dengan kulit bahu Kris yang memang saat ini tengah _topless_.

Blush~

Rona merah menjalari pipi Baek Hyun. Ia merasa sangat malu. Bagaimana tidak? Sembilan tahun kebersamaan mereka, belum pernah sekalipun ia dan Kris melakukan kontak tubuh begitu intim—selain berciuman tentunya. Meskipun selama ini Baek Hyun seringkali meledeki kris dengan sebutan 'namja _pervert_', sungguh, itu hanya ledekan asalnya untuk ekspresi dan tatapan tajam yang selalu ditunjukkan Kris padanya.

'Aku begitu mencintaimu, Byunbaek. Bila tiba saatnya nanti aku menyentuhmu, akan kupastikan itu adalah saat dimana kau telah resmi menjadi Wu Baek Hyun. Milikku.'

Itulah janji yang pernah Kris ucapkan dulu. Dan lelaki itu benar-benar menepatinya. Bahkan setelah mereka menikah pun, Kris sama sekali belum 'menyentuh' Baek Hyun. Yah, mengingat kalau pernikahan mereka baru saja terjadi dua hari yang lalu. Mereka yang kelelahan setelah acara resepsi semalaman penuh, esok paginya harus langsung terbang ke Tahiti untuk berbulan madu. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja kedudukan Kris sebagai direktur, memaksanya untuk tidak sembarangan dalam menggunakan waktu senggangnya. Jadi intinya, mereka kelelahan, dan baru keluar untuk bersenang-senang di Tahiti pagi ini. Dengan kata lain... ya... _nothing happens._

"Ini memang ada hubungannya dengan faktor cuaca... atau wajahmu memerah karena hal lain?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Kris membuyarkan segala pemikiran namja mungil di sampingnya. Mereka telah berada di penginapan, dan Kris langsung mendudukkan tubuh mungil Baek Hyun di tempat tidur.

"Ne?"

"Aish, kau melamun. Ada apa? Apakah sangat sakit? Apa perlu kita ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa kakimu?" tanya Kris cemas. Namja tampan itu mengamati kaki kanan Baek Hyun. Terlihat warna keunguan yang begitu kontras di atas kulit putih mulus itu. Ukh, ini salahnya. Bagaimana dia bisa begitu ceroboh dan melukai Baek Hyun-Nya?!

Sedikit tidak fokus, kepala mungil itu menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Kris. "Ani, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kalau begitu ada apa, eum?" Kris mengusap kepala sang istri lembut. Saking lembutnya, Baek Hyun memejamkan mata untuk meresapi sentuhannya. Kris kali ini terkekeh melihat sikap Baek Hyun. Ia kembali teringat saat namja imut ini bermanja-manja padanya di hari pernikahan mereka.

Oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong soal menikah...

Mata elang Kris menatap wajah Baek Hyun—yang terlihat masih memejamkan matanya. Cantik. Baek Hyun benar-benar cantik. Matanya yang terpejam menciptakan sebuah refleksi kepolosan. Kulit putihnya berkilauan di bawah terpaan sinar matahari yang lolos dari sela-sela tirai jendela. Angin yang berhembus pelan menerpa helaian rambut cokelat madu Baek Hyun yang halus hingga berkibar lembut di sela-sela jemari Kris. Dan, ugh... kenapa bibir pink itu terlihat begitu menggiurkan?

Baek Hyun membuka perlahan matanya yang terpejam hanya untuk mendapati mata Kris yang saat ini menatapnya nanar.

"..."

"..."

Hening. Dua anak manusia itu terdiam. Keduanya saling menyelami arti tatapan masing-masing. Hingga pergerakan tiba-tiba dari Kris mengakhiri keterpakuan itu.

Ciuman yang ganas dan begitu menuntut. Kris belum pernah mencium Baek Hyun seperti ini sebelumnya. Belum lagi kedua tangan namja tampan itu yang mendekap tubuh mungil Baek Hyun begitu erat, membuatnya seakan tenggelam.

"Kau masih ingat dengan janjiku dulu?" bisik Kris di bibir Baek Hyun.

Namja mungil itu mengangguk dengan pipi merona, tak kentara ia menjawab dengan desahan akibat ciuman panas Kris. "Nngh... nehh..."

Kris tersenyum, sedikit membuat jarak namun tetap membiarkan ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Aku bahagia dapat memilikimu. Saranghae, Wu. Baek. Hyun." Dan dengan dua kalimat itu, Kris kembali menyatukan bibir mereka.

(NC-nya di skip, ya?^.^)

#Plak

Hehehe... oke, oke, lanjuuuuuttt...

Baek Hyun tahu pasti kalau ia belum pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Tapi entah kenapa, tangannya bergerak memeluk leher Kris agar lebih merapat. Belum lagi kedua kakinya melingkari pinggang namja tampan itu begitu erat—mengabaikan rasa nyeri yang timbul karena lebam pada kakinya—padahal saat ini mereka tengah sama-sama duduk di atas ranjang. Posisi yang begitu intim dengan tubuh mungil Baek Hyun di atas pangkuan Kris.

"Ahh~ nnnnggghhhhhhhhh..."

Satu lenguhan panjang lolos. Sungguh mengejutkan karena Kris-lah yang mengeluarkan erangan tersebut. Bagaimana Kris tidak akan melenguh bila saat ini bibir pink mungil Baek Hyun tengah mengecup serta menggigit kecil _adam's apple_ (re: jakun) miliknya?!

"Eunghh... B-Baekhyuna~ ahh~ ke-kenapa... ahh... kau agresif sekali, eoh?" lirih Kris kesusahan mengatur kata-katanya sendiri. Ia dapat merasakan Baek Hyun mengecup jakunnya sekali lagi kemudian terkekeh pelan. Mata indah itu sekarang mendongak menatap Kris dengan polos dan sedikit... nakal?

"Kenapa, Mr. Wu? Kau tidak pernah tahu apa itu yang disebut _naluri_?" tanya Baek Hyun berirama. Jelas sekali, namja imut ini tengah menggoda pria yang memangkunya.

Kris sedikit menggeram. Ucapan beserta ekspresi Baek Hyun, ugh... ia dapat merasakan celana pendeknya menyempit seketika.

Baek Hyun dengan jelas dapat merasakannya, merasakan bahwa benda yang tengah didudukinya kini mengeras, menekan bokongnya cukup kuat. Kedua mata Baek Hyun terbelalak menatap Kris. Wah, sepertinya si imut yang agresif menghilang entah kemana.

Namja tinggi itu balas menyeringai, "kenapa, Chagi~? Kau tidak pernah tahu apa itu... _ereksi_?" bisik Kris sedikit menirukan pertanyaan Baek Hyun padanya. Namun tentu saja dalam konteks yang berbeda dan... vulgar.

Blush~

Baek Hyun gelagapan, wajahnya merona panas di bawah tatapan Kris. "A-aku... AKH!" Ia langsung memekik keras saat merasakan remasan intens pada bokongnya. Oh... bagaimana bisa Kris memindahkan tangannya begitu cepat dari pinggangnya?

"Apah..., Baby~?" bisik Kris sedikit mendesah dengan suara beratnya. Astaga, Baek Hyun bersumpah kalau itu adalah suara terseksi yang pernah ia dengar. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau desahan namja-bersuara-berat bisa terdengar begitu...err, menggoda.

Karena Baek Hyun tidak kunjung menjawab, Kris dengan jahilnya meremas lebih keras bongkahan kenyal itu.

"Eungh... Kris, henti-kan... ahh..."

Kris terkekeh mendengar sang anae merengek disertai desahan. Ia menyukainya. Dan tentu saja, seorang Kris Wu tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk mendengarkan lagi lantunan nada merdu dari bibir tipis berwarna pink cerah ini. Kembali diremasnya bokong Baek Hyun keras, mengakibatkan erangan tiada akhir diteriakkan namja imut dalam pangkuannya.

"Ahh... ahhh...ahhhh..."

Lima menit menyiksa si namja imut, Kris mendapati dirinya sendiri juga ikut tersiksa. Lihatlah sekarang bagaimana kerasnya tubuh bagian bawahnya yang masih tertutupi boxer dengan beban tubuh bagian bawah Baek Hyun yang menghimpitnya. Kris bahkan dapat merasakan ereksi parah di ujung titik panas tubuhnya. Sangat menyiksa.

Kembali diciuminya bibir tipis itu sebelum akhirnya, secara perlahan Kris membawa tubuh mereka berdua berbaring. Baek Hyun di bawahnya, wajah memerah padam, tangan bergetar, serta...

Plop.

... bibir membengkak.

Sapuan lembut pada pipi dihantarkan tangan lebar Kris. Senyuman lembut yang biasanya selalu menenangkan, kali ini entah kenapa membuat debaran berisik hingga ke telinga Baek Hyun. Malu, kembali dipejamkannya mata untuk sekedar memberi jeda pada helaan nafasnya yang sempat tercekat. Sungguh, menatap wajah tampan Kris dari jarak dekat tidak akan pernah membuatnya terbiasa.

"Kenapa kau selalu melakukannya?"

Pertanyaan atau mungkin bisa disebut pernyataan tersebut membuat Baek Hyun membuka matanya bingung. "Ha? Melakukan apa?"

"Itu, menutup mata ketika wajah kita berdekatan. Kau selalu melakukannya dari dulu. Aku sangat penasaran. Apa alasannya?" Yah, seperti menyimpan sesuatu terlalu lama, kini Kris merasa lebih ringan setelah menanyakan hal tersebut.

Baek Hyun terkekeh pelan, pertanyaan Kris membuatnya lupa situasi kalau sekarang namja itu tengah menindihnya. "Kkkkk, kalau kau sebegitu penasarannya sejak lama, kenapa baru ditanyakan sekarang?" ujarnya geli.

"Ya, aku hanya... takut mendengar jawabanmu," ucap Kris dengan suara pelan. Nada suaranya yang terdengar lirih tentu saja membuat senyuman geli Baek Hyun lenyap seketika. Namja imut itu menatap Kris bingung. Takut? Kris Wu? Apa yang ditakutkan oleh namja kalem sepertinya?!

"Aku hanya... takut kalau nantinya jawabanmu akan membenarkan perkiraanku."

"Kris, bicaralah yang jelas. Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau bicarakan?!" Mau tidak mau Baek Hyun frustasi juga. Ada apa dengan Kris?

"Aku takut, Baek Hyun. aku takut kalau alasanmu selama ini menutup mata saat berhadapan denganku karena... karena kau bosan."

Mata sipit itu terbelalak. Baek Hyun sama sekali tidak mengerti. "YAH! APA HUBUNGANNYA AKU MENUTUP MATA DENGAN AKU BOSAN?!" bentaknya marah.

"..."

Hening sesaat. Kris tidak kunjung menjawab. Ia hanya menatap lurus ke dalam mata Baek Hyun. Dan tentu saja, namja mungil itu jadi jengkel karena merasa tidak ditanggapi.

Saat Baek Hyun mulai membuka mulut, bersiap untuk mengomel, Kris malah membuatnya bungkam karena namja itu kembali menciumi bibirnya.

Terlalu menuntut,

Agresif.

Hingga Baek Hyun keteteran mengikuti gerakannya.

"AKH! Nngh~ Kris... nnghhh..." Baek Hyun hanya bisa mengerang pasrah, bibirnya digigit cukup keras hingga ia membiarkan lidah Kris menerobos masuk. Jilatan, hisapan, kuluman disertai belaian, tengah terjadi di dalam rongga mulut Baek Hyun. Puncak dari pergulatan panas, kebutuhan akan oksigen.

Perlahan, jemari lentik itu menapak pada tulang leher Kris, mendorongnya dengan lembut. Terkesan menyentuh, membelai sayang. Dan, tidak ada yang lebih mengerti keinginan Baek Hyun melebihi Kris. Namja tampan itu menarik dirinya, melepaskan bibir tipis si imut dengan berat hati.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh..." Baek Hyun terengah dengan sedikit lelehan saliva di sudut bibir. Kris membersihkan sudut bibir pink itu dengan ibu jarinya. Kemudian kembali diusapnya kedua pipi Baek Hyun yang merona dengan lembut, mengantarkan pandangan namja imut itu untuk kembali ke arahnya.

"Aku hanya takut kau merasa bosan denganku, Byunbaek. Kita sudah saling mengenal sedari kecil, melewati masa remaja bersama, hingga 9 tahun masa berpacaran. Kau selalu melihatku dari waktu ke waktu, dan kupikir... alasanmu menutup mata adalah... karena kau butuh jeda, butuh bernafas tanpa adanya aku di hadapanmu."

Dapat Baek Hyun rasakan rahangnya turun, terkejut akan semua kalimat yang Kris katakan. Ia merasa seperti _deja vu_. Bukankah pemikiran ini yang sempat mengganggu Baek Hyun dua hari lalu? Tepatnya di hari pernikahan mereka? Hah, sungguh ironis karena ternyata Kris juga mengalami masalah yang sama. Bahkan namja tampan itu sudah bergelut dengan masalah ini sejak lama?!

"Aku tahu kalau aku egois," Kris melanjutkan, membiarkan wajah imut Baek Hyun terpana dengan ekspresi menggemaskan sembari menatapnya. "Aku tidak pernah memberimu ruang untuk bernafas. Selalu berada di sekitarmu, tanpa memperdulikan kebosana—" ucapan Kris terpotong saat dirasakannya jemari mungil menyentuh permukaan bibirnya.

"Sst... kau ternyata cerewet juga. Yah, kau benar. Kau sangat egois."

Pernyataan Baek Hyun membuat Kris tersentak.

Namja manis itu malah tersenyum manis. "Kau benar-benar egois, karena tidak membiarkan aku berbicara. Kau ingat di hari pemberkatan pernikahan kita, saat aku datang terlambat?"

Anggukan pelan Baek Hyun terima sebagai jawaban.

"Kau tahu? Saat itu... aku juga mengalami dilemma, persis dengan apa yang mengganggumu. Aku takut kau akan merasa bosan denganku. Kita selalu bersama, dan aku begitu panik kalau nantinya setelah menikah... kau tidak lagi menyukaiku."

Mata Kris terbelalak lebar, terlebih dengan kalimat terakhir yang Baek Hyun ucapkan mencicit. BAEK HYUN BERPIKIR KALAU KRIS TIDAK LAGI MENYUKAINYA?! WHAT THE—

Melihat Kris yang tercengang, Baek hyun kembali tersenyum. Yah, dia sadar, betapa konyolnya kekalutan yang dialaminya dua hari lalu. "Tapi kau tahu? Kau membuat semua kekalutan itu lenyap. 'Setelah sekian lama, kau dan aku, akhirnya kita berdua resmi bersatu. Mungkin kata-kataku terdengar begitu _cheesy_, tapi percayalah_, I almost explode with the happiness. I love you, baby. Thank you for let me be the one who'll be the next to you till the end. I will protect you and make you more love me as much as I can. I'm promise.' _Ah! Aku bahkan hapal kalimat yang kau ucapkan itu di luar kepala!" Baek Hyun bersorak girang di akhir kalimatnya.

Kris tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak ikut tersenyum. Lihatlah betapa menggemaskannya Baek Hyun yang sedang bertepuk tangan dengan semangatnya. Namun itu tidak lama, karena sekarang makhluk mungil di bawahnya memberikan tatapan seriusnya pada Kris.

"Dan kau, Mr. Wu, beraninya kau berspekulasi macam-macam tentangku! Aku tidak pernah merasa bosan padamu, tahu! Alasanku selama ini menutup mata saat kita berdekatan karena... errr... karena..." Oh, god~ haruskah Baek Hyun berkata jujur? Mengatakan kalau ia tidak mampu meng-handle keterpesonaannya akan namja tampan itu?! No~

Kris tidak mengerti kenapa Baek Hyun tiba-tiba menjadi gugup, apalagi wajah imutnya sekarang berwarna merah padam. Jadi penasaran.

"Apa~ Baby~~?" Kris tetaplah Kris. Dia mulai menggoda Baek Hyun lagi.

Bagai kelinci yang terjepit oleh mangsa, Baek Hyun menutup matanya rapat-rapat kemudian... "Kauituterlalutampanakumalujadijanganbicaradekatde katdenganku!" jawabnya secepat kereta api. Kris bahkan tidak bisa menangkap satupun kata yang Baek Hyun ucapkan.

"Apa, Baby? Bicaralah dengan pelan. Aku tidak mengerti."

Blush~

Wajah Baek Hyun kembali merah padam. Mengatakan yang tadi saja, jantungnya sudah berdegup tidak karuan. Sekarang Kris malah menyuruhnya untuk mengulang?!

"A-aku... malu... tidak sanggup... melihat wajahmu... t-terlalu lama," jawab Baek Hyun dengan-tidak-memuaskan. Terbukti kening Kris malah berkerut bingung.

"Loh? Malu? Memangnya kenapa? Bicaralah yang jelas, aku tidak mengerti."

Urat bersimpang empat muncul di kening mulus Baek Hyun. Ia kesal, ternyata Kris itu ganteng-ganteng babo juga!#plakk

"KAU ITU TERLALU TAMPAN, BABO! AKU TIDAK TAHAN MELIHAT WAJAHMU DARI DEKAT!" Tanpa sadar Baek Hyun meneriakkan kata-katanya. Namun saat tersadar akan apa yang telah diucapkannya, namja manis tersebut malah membawa kedua tangannya ke wajah, mencoba bersembunyi dan menutupi gelombang malu yang melandanya.

Sementara Kris? Oh, jangan ditanya. Namja tampan itu malah melongo di tempat. Jadi, Baek Hyun menutup mata selama ini karena tidak tahan dengan ketampanannya?! Oh~ susahnya jadi orang ganteng.#gubrak

Setelah 2 menit tenggelam dalam euforia 'pribadi'nya, Kris akhirnya sadar situasi. Diliriknya Baek Hyun yang masih saja menyembunyikan wajah manisnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia terkekeh melihat tingkah laku sang 'anae'. Bukankah Baek Hyun-Nya begitu menggemaskan?

"Ya, Baby! Kenapa kau malah menyembunyikan wajahmu, eoh?!"

"Gyaaa~ Aku malu, Babo!"

"Ya~ jangan begitu. Ayo perlihatkan wajahmu! Kau mau kuberitahu sebuah rahasia, tidak?" Kris berujar dengan nada misterius yang mampu menarik perhatian si namja imut.

Perlahan makhluk mungil di bawah naungan tubuhnya itu menurunkan kedua tangannya. Wajah putihnya benar-benar memerah, namun matanya menyiratkan rasa penasaran akan 'rahasia' yang baru saja disebut-sebut oleh Kris.

Namja tampan itu tertawa. Baek Hyun dan rasa ingin tahunya yang tinggi. Hahaha, Kris jadi ragu sendiri kalau 'anae'-Nya ini, sudah mengalami masa puber. Tingkahnya seperti bocah, tidak pernah berubah.

"Ya! Jangan hanya tertawa, Babo. Cepat katakan! Rahasia apa?!" omel Baek Hyun tidak sabaran.

Melihat Baek Hyun cemberut, Kris berhenti tertawa. Namun seulas senyuman jahil bermain-main di sudut bibir pinknya. Ia mendekati telinga kiri si namja mungil dan berbisik. "Rahasianya adalah... aku, Wu Yi Fan, seringkali mengalami _wet dream_ bersama Byun Baek Hyun."

Blush~~

"Y-ya! K-kenapa kau mengatakan h-hal memalukan seperti itu?! Dasar _pervert_!" Baek Hyun berusaha mendorong tubuh besar Kris dari atasnya. Namun sayangnya, jangankan terdorong, bergerak sejengkalpun namja raksasa itu tidak.

"Kau mau kemana, Baby~?"

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Baek Hyun untuk menyelamatkan wajahnya yang memanas. Ia hanya bisa pasrah saat Kris kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka. Namja itu mengecup seluruh wajah Baek Hyun, dan berakhir di bibir tipisnya. Ciuman yang lembut, membuat lengan kurus putih tersebut kembali mengalungi leher Kris.

Tangan Kris mulai bergerak masuk ke dalam kaus putih polos tanpa lengan yang Baek Hyun kenakan. Sedikit merinding saat telapak tangannya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit perut yang begitu halus, datar, dan langsing milik namja mungil di bawahnya. Oh, inikah rasa sesungguhnya dari kulit yang selama ini hanya Kris lihat dan bayangkan kelembutannya?

"Eungh~ Kris~"

Oh, dan jangan lupakan erangan halus itu. Lebih indah dan merdu terdengar. Jauh dari imajinasi Kris dalam... ehem, wet dreamnya.

Merasa nafas Baek Hyun memendek, Kris melepaskan bibirnya. Tanpa banyak bicara kedua tangannya bergerak, meloloskan kaus yang dikenakan Baek Hyun dari kepala. Semua dilakukannya dengan terburu-buru. Bahkan Baek Hyun belum sempat mengatur kenormalan nafasnya agar tidak terengah-engah.

Glup~

Kris meneguk liur keras saat melihat tubuh topless Baek Hyun. Begitu putih dan... ahh, sangat halus. Terbukti saat Kris menyentuhkan kembali telapak tangannya pada perut rata itu, mengelusnya dengan lembut. Ia juga tidak membuang waktu saat kembali merendahkan tubuh, menjamah, dan merasakan setiap inci kehalusan kulit itu dengan bibirnya. Saat bibirnya tiba di perpotongan leher kanan Baek Hyun, namja mungil itu langsung mengerang sangat keras.

"Aaaahhhh... K-Kris... No~ not there... ahhh..."

Kris tersenyum, ah, lebih tepatnya menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Dia tahu kalau sisi leher sebelah kanan adalah titik paling sensitif Baek Hyun. Kris yang pada dasarnya adalah sosok jahil di balik topeng kalemnya, seringkali menggodai Baek Hyun dengan menyentuh atau meniupi bagian lehernya.

"Krishhh...aaahhh... hen-ti-kan..." Baek Hyun mulai meronta, mencoba menjauhkan lehernya dari jangkauan bibir Kris. Namja tinggi satu itu benar-benar. Kenapa dia suka sekali mengerjainya?

Merasa terganggu oleh pemberontakan 'kecil' dari Baek Hyun, Kris dengan sadisnya menangkap kedua pergelangan tangan kurus namja mungil tersebut dan membawanya ke atas kepala. "Tenanglah, Byunbaek~ kenapa kau agresif sekali hari ini, eoh?" ucap Kris menampakkan seringai jahilnya.

Baek Hyun melotot. "YA! Siapa yang agresif!? Dasar mesum! Me—Akh!" Makian Baek Hyun terpotong saat lagi-lagi bibir namja tinggi itu menyerang lehernya tanpa aba-aba. Desahan Baek Hyun kembali membahana. Kakinya menendang, bergerak dengan gelisah hingga...

Duk!

"AHHHHH..."

Tanpa sengaja lutut Baek Hyun mengenai selangkangan Kris. Namja itu mendesah hebat karena kesejatiannya yang menegang seperti tersundul. Kenikmatan hebat melandanya, membuat Kris mengabaikan leher putih itu dan mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam.

Baek Hyun menyeringai. Dengan sengaja, ia kembali menggerakkan lututnya, menyenggol bagian pribadi Kris hingga namja tinggi tersebut menggeram dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. 'Balas dendam memang manis~' pikir Baek Hyun.

"Ahhh... B-Byunbaek, h-henti-ahhh... kan..."

"Shiro! Hahaha, ini balasan untuk kejahilanmu, Pabbo~" Ironis, sekarang keadaan benar-benar berbalik. Baek Hyun sangat terhibur melihat ekspresi frustasi Kris yang begitu tersiksa karena tidak bisa menahan desahannya sendiri. Astaga, sebenarnya yang ada di posisi seme saat ini siapa, eoh?

Kris yang tidak ingin posisinya sebagai seme diragukan readers+author(?), akhirnya, dengan segenap tenaga disertai geraman rendah, mengapit kedua kaki Baek Hyun menggunakan pahanya. Setelah itu, sedikit bergeser kebawah, ia menduduki paha si mungil, mengunci gerakannya dengan sempurna. Seringai Kris kembali, "bagaimana? Sekarang kau bisa apa, Baby~?" godanya dengan ekspresi penuh kemenangan. Tapi bukan Byun Baek Hyun namanya kalau dia akan menyerah begitu saja. Namja mungil itu memanfaatkan posisi Kris yang terlihat tidak nyaman merentangkan tubuh di atasnya sembari mengunci pergelangan tangannya di atas kepala. Baek Hyun memberontak. Genggaman Kris hampir terlepas jika seandainya saja namja itu tidak beralih memegang satu-persatu pergelangan tangan Baek Hyun dengan kedua tangannya.

Seringai kemenangan Kris semakin lebar, kini kedua tangan Baek Hyun telah berada di kedua sisi kepalanya—bersama tangan Kris tentu saja.

Oke. Baek Hyun benar-benar kalah. Namja itu mengerucutkan bibir kesal. Dia tidak suka kalah.

Kris yang melihat reaksi tersebut jadi tidak tahan. _'Baekhyuna-Ku imut sekali!'_ pekiknya membatin. Tidak ingin mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi, Kris kembali menyapukan bibirnya pada bibir pink itu. Baek Hyun sedikit kaget, namun akhirnya ikut terlarut dalam ciuman Kris yang begitu lembut.

Kris terkekeh saat dirasakannya jemari lentik Baek Hyun menelusuri dan meremas rambut belakangnya pelan. Dia tidak ingat kapan tepatnya pergelangan tangan Baek Hyun ia lepaskan. Ia juga tidak ingat kapan dirinya dan Baek Hyun mulai saling melucuti pakaian masing-masing. Yang jelas, mereka berdua sekarang dalam keadaan naked total, kulit bertemu kulit.

"Eungh~" Baek Hyun melenguh. Kris pintar sekali memainkan lidahnya. Namja itu melingkupi nipple Baek Hyun, menjilat, menghisap, dan membasahinya dengan saliva. Tangan Kris yang lain seolah mengikuti alurnya sendiri, bergerak meremas, menekan, dan mencubit-cubit nipple Baek Hyun yang satunya. Dia melakukannya secara bergantian.

"Ough, God... ahhh... Kris~"

Perlahan, namja tampan berambut pirang itu menurunkan kepala, mengecup dan menghisap garis ruas tulang rusuk Baek Hyun. Sedikit memainkan lidah saat bibirnya tiba di pusar namja manis itu. Yang langsung dihadiahi oleh pekikan desahan merdu. Intensitas nada menggairahkan semakin bertambah saat Kris perlahan turun lebih ke bawah, mengecupi tulang belikat, perut bawah, dan... berhenti tepat di ujung tubuh Baek Hyun yang mungil dan menegang. Hanya berhenti sebentar, karena Kris langsung menggenggamnya, memberi satu kecupan pada bagian ujung, dan meraup tubuh namja manis tersebut ke dalam mulutnya.

"AKH!" Kali ini bukan lagi desahan, namun sebuah teriakan keras. Wajah Baek Hyun merona hebat dengan mata terpejam dan titik-titik keringat menghiasi dahinya.

Seksi.

Itulah penilaian Kris atas ekspresi yang Baek Hyun tunjukkan saat ini. Dia dapat melihatnya dari bawah sana karena kaki kiri Baek Hyun yang ia tekuk dan lebarkan dengan salah satu tangannya.

Oh, Baek Hyun tidak pernah merasa semalu ini dalam hidupnya. Kris melihat seluruhnya, bahkan... bagian bawah tubuhnya... sekarang... kyaaa! Ini memalukan! Tapi... kenapa 'hal ini' begitu memabukkan? Rasanya seperti melayang, begitu panas, semua hal bagai menguap dan bergumul di sekitar mereka. Baek Hyun tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan kata-kata. Terlalu asing baginya.

"K-Kris, a-ak-aku... AKH!" Terlambat, Baek Hyun telah sampai pada puncaknya. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar hebat seiring dengan menyemburnya cairan panas itu dari kesejatiannya. Pandangannya memutih, namun ditengah badai kenikmatan tersebut, Baek Hyun dapat merasakan kalau Kris masih melakukan 'kegiatan' di bawah sana. Namja tampan itu tidak melepaskan tubuhnya, dia masih terus menghisap hingga dirasanya cairan Baek Hyun telah habis keluar sepenuhnya.

"Eungh~ K-Kris..." panggil Baek Hyun serak saat dirinya 'tesadar'. Ia sedikit menaikkan tubuh, menumpukan berat dengan menekuk kedua siku pada ranjang, menengok Kris di bawah sana.

Plop.

Kris melepaskan kesejatian Baek Hyun dengan seringai mempesona, "Ne, ada apa, Yeobo?"

Blush~

Wajah Baek Hyun merah padam. Pasalnya, Kris memanggilnya 'yeobo', oh, sejak mereka menikah Kris juga sering memanggilnya begitu, hanya saja... saat ini Kris mengucapkan 'yeobo', dengan seringaian mempesona beserta... milik Baek Hyun yang masih berada di dalam genggaman salah satu tangannya—yang bahkan tadinya masih berada di dalam mulut Kris.

Sekali lagi, Baek Hyun dilanda gelombang malu. Namja imut itu menghempaskan kepalanya kembali ke bantal dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajah manisnya. Rasanya dia tidak akan 'baik-baik' saja menatap wajah tampan Kris saat ini. Namun dua tangan lebar menyingkirkan tangan Baek Hyun dari wajahnya. Itu Kris. Tersenyum lembut, lalu menyatukan untuk yang kesekian kalinya bibir mereka kembali.

Baek Hyun tahu Kris ingin membuatnya tenang, maka dari itu dia mencoba untuk tenggelam dalam hangatnya pagutan bibir lembut namja tampan tersebut.

Di saat intensitas lumatan bibir kedua insan di ranjang memanas, lengan kekar Kris bergerak menyusuri lengan, turun ke pinggang, dan berhenti pada dua sisi paha dalam Baek Hyun. Dia menekuk kedua kaki kurus namja mungil tersebut, sedikit mengangkatnya ke atas hingga membuat kaki kecil tersebut berada di udara, nyaris memangku tubuh Kris yang menaunginya. Kemudian salah satu tangan Kris turun, turun lebih kebawah...

"Anghhhhh~" Si mungil melenguh dalam ciuman mereka karena saat ini, Kris tengah memainkan ibu jarinya, menyentuh, sedikit menekan-nekan pintu masuk Baek Hyun yang berkerut. Terlalu sebentar hingga tanpa diduga namja mungil itu kecewa saat dirasakannya tangan Kris menghilang, tidak lagi menyentuh bagian yang tidak pernah Baek Hyun sangka begitu sensitif akan sentuhan lembut yang Kris berikan.

Namun kekecewaan Baek Hyun teralihkan oleh lumatan kasar dan ganas dari Kris. Namja itu menggunakan lidahnya, menjelajahi dan mendominasi mulutnya. Bertepatan dengan itu, Baek Hyun terbelalak kaget saat dirasakannya sesuatu yang basah dan dingin mencoba memasukinya. Jari. Itu jari Kris. Baek Hyun dapat merasakannya, begitu panjang, besar, dan, sangat menyakitkan. Tanpa sadar Baek Hyun menggigit lidah Kris keras.

Kris mengabaikan rasa sakit itu, dia tahu sang 'anae' jauh lebih kesakitan darinya. Dia hanya semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka, mengalihkan Baek Hyun sebisa mungkin dari rasa sakit yang Kris tahu akan sangat menyiksa namja manis tersebut pada awalnya. Setelah tubuh Baek Hyun merileks dengan telunjuk, jari lain pun menyusul. Namun Baek Hyun melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan teriakan dan air mata dalam prosesnya.

"AKHHH! A-APPO~ Hiks..." Baek Hyun tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Ini sangat menyakitkan. Dan bagi Baek Hyun yang phobia akan rasa sakit walau itu hanyalah satu tusukan jarum sekalipun, ini adalah eksekusi mati. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya sekarang.

Kris benar-benar tidak tega melihatnya. Dia tahu phobia-takut-akan-sakit namja imut ini. Haruskah dia berhenti saja dan mencabut kembali dua jarinya yang sudah tertanam utuh dalam tubuh Baek Hyun yang begitu lembut dan hangat? Padahal Kris telah menggunakan lubricant cukup banyak pada jari-jarinya. Eommanya bilang itu akan membantu mengurangi rasa sakit Baek Hyun, tapi pada kenyataannya? Baek Hyun bahkan menangis hebat hanya karena dua jari yang belum ada apa-apanya. Bagaimana kalau itu milik Kris!? Apakah Baek Hyun akan berteriak dan menendangnya menjauh?!

"Hiks~"

Isakan lirih Baek Hyun membuat Kris tersadar dari pikirannya. Ia kembali menatap namja imut di bawahnya. Cukup. Kris akan menghentikannya. Percuma kalau Baek Hyun tidak bisa menikmati. Dia juga tidak ingin Baek Hyun tersiksa kesakitan seperti ini.

Kris merunduk, satu tangannya yang bebas menyingkirkan poni Baek Hyun yang basah oleh keringat, ia mengecup lembut dan lama dahi putih tersebut. "Maaf, aku menyakitimu. Aku akan mengeluarkannya sekarang juga. Tahan, ne?"

Baek Hyun belum sepenuhnya sadar akan bisikan Kris. Ketika namja itu menarik pelan jari-jarinya, Baek Hyun kaget. Dengan spontan dicengkramnya kedua lengan Kris. "A-andwae! Kris, apa yang kau lakukan!?"

Kris berhenti, dikiranya Baek Hyun kesakitan. "Tenanglah, Baby. Aku akan membebaskanmu dari rasa sakit. Tahan sebentar, ne?" bujuknya mengusap lembut puncak kepala si namja imut.

"Hiks... andwae! Kau tidak boleh menghentikannya!" Baek Hyun malah kembali terisak. Kris benar-benar tidak mengerti sekarang.

"Tapi, Baby... kau kesakitan, aku—"

Kata-kata Kris dibungkam oleh ciuman Baek Hyun. Namja mungil itu mengulum bibirnya lembut dan entah kenapa Kris merasa kalau Baek Hyun tengah mencoba meyakinkan sesuatu padanya saat ini.

Baek Hyun menarik diri dari pagutan mereka. Ia menatap Kris lurus, tepat di kedua matanya, "lanjutkan," ucapnya dengan penuh keyakinan. Kris menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Bagaimana kalau nanti Baek Hyun menangis lebih hebat? Dia kesakitan dan tanpa sengaja menendangnya?! Oh...

"Hiks~ Kris... kumohon, lanjutkan... ak-aku akan merasa tidak berguna kalau kau berhenti seperti ini. Kumohon... hiks..."

Oke, ini benar-benar diluar dugaan. Kris malah membuat 'anae'nya menangis karena merasa tidak berguna. 'Kris Babbo... kenapa kau membuat Baek Hyun menangis lagi, eoh?!' rutuknya pada diri sendiri.

Segera dihapusnya air mata pada kedua pipi mulus itu. "Baby, jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau ingin membuatku sedih, eoh? Ara, ara, aku tidak akan berhenti. Kau harus percaya padaku, ne?"

Baek Hyun masih terisak, namun ia mengangguk menyahuti ucapan Kris. Dan dengan itu, kembali dua bibir pink tersebut menyatu. Telunjuk dan jari tengah Kris yang tadinya sempat ditarik sebagian, kini kembali lagi memasuki tubuh Baek Hyun secara utuh. Namja mungil tersebut bergetar, sedikit tidak nyaman karena jemari Kris kembali merobek ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Tenang, Baby... kau harus rileks," ucap Kris sembari melepas ciuman mereka dan beralih menghisap leher Baek Hyun. _Sensitive spot_. Namja manis di bawahnya kembali berteriak kencang. Kesempatan tersebut tidak disia-siakan oleh Kris. Kedua tangannya mulai bergerak di dalam sana. Berusaha melonggarkan dengan gerakan menggunting, dan selembut mungkin melakukan zig-zag agar Baek Hyun terbiasa.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Kris mendapati tubuh Baek Hyun seperti menghisap jemarinya, belum lagi pinggul namja manis tersebut bergerak berlawanan arah dengan gerakan yang Kris lakukan. Satu jari pun kembali didorong, Baek Hyun menerimanya dengan gelinjang dan erangan rendah. Masih terasa sakit, namun tidak sesakit dua jari sebelumnya.

Kris kembali melumat bibir pink Baek Hyun.

"Hmmmmpppttt~"

Ia memperdalam ciumannya. Namja tampan itu seolah memiliki konsentrasi super, bagaimana bisa Kris melakukan French kiss panas, sementara jemarinya tetap berirama masuk, dan keluar dari tubuh Baek Hyun?!

"Hmmhhh...AKHHH! AHHH..." Baek Hyun melepas kontak mereka, berteriak dan mendesah hebat. Ia berteriak seolah tidak ada hari esok. Kris... jemarinya... menyenggol sesuatu di dalam sana. "K-Kris...it-ittuhhh... apahhhh...?"

Kris menyeringai. Akhirnya, dia menemukan titik itu. "Apa? Maksudmu... INI!" Ketiga jemari panjang Kris menyentak kasar, menyerang telak titik kenikmaan tersebut.

"AKH! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH~"

Oh, Kris dan ke-evil-annya. Makhluk itu kembali. Ia terkikik dan menikmati dengan sangat ekspresi kenikmatan yang namja manis di bawahnya tunjukkan.

Cantik~

Baek Hyun benar-benar cantik saat terangsang hebat. Pipinya yang putih memerah padam, telinganya juga. Titik-titik keringat menghiasi dahi dan rambut pada pelipisnya. Dan mata bersorot innocent tersebut tampak sayu, berhiaskan kabut hasrat. Jelas sekali mata Kris tengah memuja, menikmati kekacauan yang telah dibuatnya pada si mungil.

"Eungh~~ ahhh... K-Kris..." Terangsang hebat dan gugup, itulah yang dirasakan Baek Hyun saat Kris mengganti peran ketiga jarinya dengan sesuatu yang keras, padat, dan besar. Oh, apakah 'itu' akan muat bila dijejalkan ke dalam tubuhnya? Sumpah mati, Baek Hyun gugup dan sedikit... takut.

"Kalau sakit, kau pegang lenganku dan katakan, oke?"

Kepala kecil itu mengangguk. Mereka kembali berciuman. Dorongan Kris membuat Baek Hyun sedikit tersentak. Tidak nyaman dan menyakitkan pastinya. Namun namja tinggi tersebut begitu pengertian, dia akan berhenti sejenak untuk memberi Baek Hyun ruang untuk bernafas, bila perlu mengelus kesejatian si mungil sebagai pengalihan.

Kris tidak dapat memungkiri, pagutan erat Baek Hyun pada tubuhnya, seolah menggoda akal sehatnya untuk tidak berfungsi. Tetapi inilah seorang Kris Wu yang mencintai makhluk manis bernama Byun Baek Hyun, dia akan bersabar sampai batas manapun Baek Hyun menginginkannya. Bukankah Kris sudah terbiasa 'bersabar' sebelumnya? Dia bersabar menunggu Baek Hyun lulus kuliah, dia bersabar meskipun begitu banyak namja-namja di sekitar Baek Hyun yang seringkali berusaha merebut perhatian namja mungil itu darinya.

"Kkkkkkkk..."

Kris melongo. Bagaimana tidak, di saat-saat seperti ini, Baek Hyun malah terkikik, namun juga meringis?

"Hahaha, akh... apa-apaan wajah, ahh... seriusmu itu!? Kau seperti – akh, ahjussi-ahjussi yang frustasi karena bekerja, tahu! Kkkkk~"

Grrr... makhluk manis ini benar-benar. Kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini, dia malah menertawakan keseriusannya!? Karena kesal, Kris melupakan akal sehatnya dan mendorong tubuhnya dalam satu kali sentakan keras. Berhasil, tubuh mereka menyatu dengan sempurna. Mata Baek Hyun terbelalak, lalu sedetik kemudian ia berteriak kesakitan.

"AKKKHH! YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BABBO!?" bentak Baek Hyun geram. Ia memukul 'sayang' kepala Kris. Tapi namja itu malah menyeringai, memberi tatapan menantang padanya. Kemudian ia kembali mendorong tubuhnya, seolah-olah tubuh mereka yang menyatu seperti dilem rasanya belum cukup dekat. Seharusnya Baek Hyun berteriak keras karena dorongan tiba-tiba dari Kris, namun... sentuhan telak pada titik terdalam tubuhnya menciptakan vokal nada lain. Baek Hyun memekik, dan mendesah hebat.

"AKKKHHHHHHHH... KRISHHHHHH... ahhhhhh..."

"Nah, sekarang siapa yang 'frustasi', eoh?"

Baek Hyun tidak lagi ambil pusing dengan ledekan Kris, ia tengah sibuk mendesah hebat. Dorongan namja di atasnya telah mencuri seluruh perhatian dan akal sehat Baek Hyun saat ini.

Kris, namja tampan itu begitu keras, panas, dan... oh, _so big_. Baek Hyun tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini sebelumnya. Dia bahkan juga tidak pernah mengira kalau pemandangan tubuh atletis yang berkeringat akan merangsangnya sedemikian hebat. Tanpa sadar Baek Hyun menggerakkan pinggangnya berlawanan arah dengan gerakan yang Kris lakukan. Suara kulit beradu terdengar nyaring menguasai seluruh penjuru kamar.

"Oughh..." Kris bahkan lupa diri hingga tanpa segan ikut mengeluarkan desahan keras bersama Baek Hyun.

Baek Hyun menyukainya. Jemarinya yang lentik bergerak, menyentuh, dan merasakan bagaimana kerasnya perut Kris di bawah telapak tangannya. Akhirnya ia dapat melakukan hal ini setelah sekian lama hanya membayangkannya saja.

Kris menyeringai melihat telapak tangan sang istri yang mungil tengah meraba abs-nya. Menyukainya, eoh? Kris juga akan menunjukkan betapa dirinya juga menyukai segala hal yang ada pada diri Baek Hyun. Ia kembali meraup bibir namja imut itu penuh hasrat, sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam kesejatian mungil yang sebelumnya terabaikan di antara perut mereka.

"Ahhh... K-Kriiiss~ oughhhh... ahhhh..." lenguh Baek Hyun saat namja tampan itu memompa miliknya. Rasanya memabukkan karena Kris menyentuh titik-titik sensitif di tubuhnya.

Kris kembali meraup bibir Baek Hyun yang tadinya sempat dilepaskan oleh namja mungil tersebut untuk mendesah. Mereka kembali bertarung lidah, mencoba mendominasi satu sama lain meskipun pada akhirnya Kris tetaplah yang terbaik dan Baek Hyun hanyalah pihak yang akan mengerang dan melenguh di bawah kuasanya.

Ujung perut yang menegang. Kris dapat merasakan kalau dirinya akan klimaks. Ia melepaskan bibir Baek Hyun dan memompa kesejatian mungil di tangannya semakin cepat.

"AKKKHHHH~ KRISSS!" Namja mungil itu meneriakkan namanya saat mencapai klimaks. Pemandangan berharga saat Kris melihat Baek Hyun memejamkan kedua matanya damai, untuk itulah Kris melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"BAEKHYUNNHHHH!"

OMAKE

Baek Hyun sangat menyukai langit biru. Dia bahkan tidak takut bermain-main di bawah teriknya matahari. Seringkali sang umma yang dibuatnya khawatir. Bagaimana tidak? Kulit putih bersinar dengan wajah bak malaikat, ibu manakah yang akan dengan tega membiarkan si anak merusak semua anugerah dari Tuhan tersebut?!

"Yeobo, kau benar-benar tidak menyayangi dirimu sendiri, eoh?" Tidak jauh berbeda dengan umma sang istri, Kris pun juga ikut menyerukan protes. Si namja imut yang tengah berada dalam gendongannya memutar bola mata jengah.

"Cerewet. Kau seperti umma saja; ini tidak boleh, itu tidak boleh! Kalian harus tahu, aku ini namja, bukannya anak gadis!"

"Kami hanya mencemaskanmu, tahu. Bagaimana kalau nanti kulitmu gosong?!"

"Lalu? Kau tidak suka aku lagi, begitu!?"

Pasangan pengantin baru ini tengah menikmati berjalan di tepi pantai. Ups, lebih tepatnya hanya Kris lah yang berjalan. Karena Baek Hyun hanya bergelayut seperti anak monyet di punggung Kris.#Plakk

Kris terdiam akan pertanyaan atau lebih tepat disebut tuduhan yang dilayangkan Baek Hyun padanya. Ia bahkan berhenti melangkah sambil memasang ekspresi berpikir. Kelakuannya membuat si mungil penasaran hingga menengokkan kepala dari bahu Kris.

"Aku..."

Dag, dig, dug, dag, dig, dug...

Entah kenapa Baek Hyun jadi deg-degan. Bagaimana kalau Kris menjawab, 'Ne, aku tidak suka kulitmu gosong!' Aniyaaaaa...

"Aku... hmmm..."

Sekarang mata Kris ikut menengok ke arah Baek Hyun. Wajah manis itu malah blushing parah karena jarak mereka yang begitu dekat. "Aku..."

Deg, deg, deg...

Tanpa sadar Baek Hyun menahan nafasnya sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Kris. Matanya bahkan juga ikut mengerjap-ngerjap lucu. Menggemaskan seperti anak anjing yang tengah menunggu eksekusi dari tuannya.

Cup~

"Kau pasti akan terlihat semakin seksi dan aku akan menyerangmu setiap malam! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Kris menggelegar.

Baek Hyun hanya melongo karena Kris mengecup kilat bibirnya dan memberikan jawaban yang...

"YAK! DASAR NAMJA MESUM! PERVERT!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

**FIN**

NB: Apa, ya...? Ah, SELALU CINTAI KRISBAEK, YA! ^o^ O ya, Young Ran lagi berbunga-bunga, nich...*haleh* sma fakta wawancara terbarunya KrisBaek .

Ni faktax:

KrisBaek feels  
MC: Who would you take from EXO-K  
Kris: I would pick Baekhyun  
Baek:I'm So Thankful that kris would choose me, but I feel that he picked me because I choose him  
kris: That's right.  
Baek: What! Really?  
Kris: That's not true.  
Baek: Okay I Love you  
Kris: I Love you too

Cr: EXO Chanbaek Krisbaek Kaibaek ^^


End file.
